Talent Show Revelations
by btamamura
Summary: A KAAL fic. In a talent show, Kuroudo and Avril confess their feelings through song.


Talent Show Revelations  
  
yamitammy  
  
Today was the day of the international finals of 'Star Searchers', the talent show for children under 18 years of age. Participants included Kuroudo Marume from Japan, Meryl Chanson from Australia and Avril Juillet from France.  
  
"First, we have Meryl Chanson from Perth in Western Australia. Meryl will be playing 'Alouette' on the harmonica," the MC stated in his microphone. He walked off the stage as a four year old red-head girl tiptoed on the platform.  
  
The young girl named Meryl played the song like a professional. After she finished, she curtsied and smiled at the audience. She then skipped off after she heard the applause.  
  
The MC walked out on stage and introduced a few more acts. After a while he introduced the half-Japanese blonde. "Now we have Kuroudo Marume from Tokyo, Japan. He will be singing and playing the piano."  
  
Kuroudo promenaded onto the stage as the MC left. He bowed before sitting on the piano stool. After playing a few notes as an intro, he started to sing. (To the tune of 'Misty's Song' from 'Pokemon')  
  
"Every time I think about that fight (the gear fight he had when he was 7)  
  
Something springs to mind  
  
The feelings that I hide both day and night  
  
They are of the real deep kind  
  
You look at me  
  
I look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but I'm scared that our friendship will fall apart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you  
  
I practice everything that I could say  
  
For each time that you call  
  
I tell myself today could be the day  
  
But then instead the words just stall  
  
I look at you  
  
You look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but I'm scared that our friendship will fall apart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you  
  
Why  
  
Why must the feelings hide  
  
Could it be  
  
The one that's scared is me  
  
I try  
  
Cause I know I can't deny  
  
My feelings true  
  
Of love for you  
  
Can't you see  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but I'm scared that our friendship will fall apart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you."  
  
Kuroudo played the final notes as the mantra ended. He waited for a few seconds before he stood and took his bow. He then retreated after the loud applause (and squeals from fangirls) died out.  
  
A brown haired girl met Kuroudo backstage. "Bravo, mon ami."  
  
"Merci, Avril."  
  
"I'm certain whoever you were singing that for felt very special."  
  
'I hope you do.' Kuroudo smiled. "So, you're up in a few minutes. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I feel a bit nervous."  
  
"You're one of the most confident girls I know, and don't forget I know Kaoru Hanano. I'm sure you'll do great, Av."  
  
Avril smiled as she heard Kuroudo say the name he called her years ago. "I'm just worried I might mess up."  
  
"No way, Av. You'll be fine. To tell you the truth, I thought I'd hit the wrong key, but Mama (French for 'mother') told me something. She told me that although it might be a mistake to us, it may be part of the act to the audience. All you have to do is keep your cool and continue as if nothing's wrong."  
  
"That's great advice." Avril relaxed a bit but tensed a little more as the MC called her name. "Here goes nothing."  
  
"Av, I want to give you something for luck." Kuroudo gave Avril a light, friendly kiss on the cheek. "Bon chance, Av."  
  
"Merci." As Avril walked out on stage, she couldn't help but wonder about the kiss. 'Wow! He really kissed me! But, it was only for luck, maybe he. . .uh-oh, time to focus.' Avril was waiting for her cue before she started singing.  
  
"Got a feeling he's the one now  
  
My heart's beating for him stronger  
  
Hey, Kuro, I'm dreaming of you  
  
What's a girl in love to do uhum  
  
Got emotions that are real and growing  
  
Can't seem to keep em from a showing  
  
Just want to shout out to the sky  
  
Please be mine  
  
I want Kuroudo's love  
  
He is my everything  
  
I just want to be with him  
  
Be with my baby  
  
Cause if I had his love  
  
I'd have everything  
  
I just want to be with him  
  
Be with my Kuro-baby, yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Listen now to what I'm saying  
  
Cause this ain't a game I'm playing  
  
All the fangirls think you're fine  
  
But, how I wish that you'd be mine  
  
So start thinking in a new direction  
  
He and I would be a total perfection  
  
The cool side now to affection  
  
Here we go  
  
I want Kuroudo's love  
  
He is my everything  
  
I just want to be with him  
  
Be with my baby  
  
Cause if I had his love  
  
I'd have everything  
  
I just want to be with him  
  
Be with my Kuro-baby, yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
I couldn't be now any clearer  
  
All I want is for him to be nearer  
  
Closer to the heart that beats for him  
  
Does he know that I want want want him  
  
I need him more than the air I'm breathing  
  
Oh, Kuro, time for you to start believing  
  
You're the only one in this world  
  
For this girl  
  
I want Kuroudo's love  
  
He is my everything  
  
I just want to be with him  
  
Be with my baby  
  
Cause if I had his love  
  
I'd have everything  
  
I just want to be with him  
  
Be with my Kuro-baby  
  
Na na na na na  
  
Na na na na  
  
Na na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
Na na na na  
  
Na na na  
  
I want Kuroudo's love  
  
Kuroudo is my only love  
  
I want Kuroudo's love  
  
Kuroudo is my only love  
  
I want Kuroudo's love  
  
Baby  
  
Cause if I had his love  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah."  
  
The audience applauded the French pre-teen as she curtsied and left the stage. She bumped into a blushing Kuroudo. "Are you okay or did I embarrass you?"  
  
"Av, do you really mean what you sung?"  
  
"Mais oui, Kuroudo. I've loved you for the longest time, but when I found out you had to move, I just couldn't tell you. Kuroudo, who was your song for?"  
  
"I think it's safe to tell you that I was singing it for you."  
  
"Oh, Kuroudo, does this mean. . . ?"  
  
"Oui, chere Avril, I've loved you for a long time but I could never get up the nerve to tell you."  
  
Avril threw her arms around Kuroudo and hugged him. "I love you, Kuroudo Jean Marume."  
  
"And I love you too, Avril Antoinette Juillet." Kuroudo returned the hug gently.  
  
The kids looked into each other's eyes then closed their own as their faces moved closer together and they planted a light kiss on each other's lips. When they pulled away, Avril noticed Kuroudo had gone pink again. "Wow, that was my first kiss."  
  
"Mine too. Oh, Av, I'm so happy our feelings were mutual. I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
"I. . .I feel the same. Oh, Kuro, please do not let me go, I don't want you and I to part."  
  
"Neither do I, but we know that we can't stay like this forever, no matter how much we want to."  
  
"Oui. Je comprend (I understand)."  
  
"Av, I must admit you have a fantastic singing voice, just like when we were little. You've always been the best singer."  
  
"Maybe so, but you've always been the best musician."  
  
"Thanks, Av."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment."  
  
On the stage, the MC held an envelope. "I will now declare our place holders. In third place from London, England-Zachary Cello. In second place we have from Perth, Australia-Meryl Chanson. And tying in first place is. . ."  
  
Kuroudo and Avril held each other's hand tightly.  
  
". . .Kuroudo Marume from Tokyo, Japan and Avril Juillet from Saint Eglise, France. Could Zachary, Meryl, Kuroudo and Avril please come out here to accept your prizes."  
  
The four mentioned children stepped out onto the stage and bowed/curtsied for the audience. Zachary received a new Crush Gear high-spin motor, Meryl received a Crush Gear model kit and Kuroudo and Avril both won the major prize of an all expenses-paid trip with four friends each to Disneyland, California.  
  
"So, Kuroudo, who will join you on the trip?"  
  
"My friends and soul mates from the Tobita Club-Kouya Marino, Jirou Oriza, Kyousuke Jin and Kaoru Hanano," Kuroudo replied.  
  
"I'll be bringing Pierre D'Herblay, Philippe Venue, Marie Triste and even Vichie Bassoinette," Avril stated.  
  
The four kids bowed/curtsied for the audience one final time. Kuroudo and Avril were amazed with the turn of events-not only did they win, they also discovered each other's true feelings in their hearts.  
  
Owari, Finis, The End  
  
Kuroudo-Bonjour, Kuroudo here. Thank you for reading this fic which yamitammy wrote one day when she was bored. yamitammy doesn't own CGT, its characters or mentioned clubs. She does however own Meryl, Zachary, the MC (whose name is a total secret), Vichie's last name and the full names of my other friends in France. Please review, but no flames please. 


End file.
